


What Goes Around Comes Around

by Spelldale



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Characters, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Male Character of Color, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spelldale/pseuds/Spelldale
Summary: Ever since Penelope and Josie broke up, Josie vowed to never fall in love again. She simply could not handle the pain of heartbreak ever again. But she also wont date for another reason.Penelope on the other hand, wants to get back together with Josie, even if she is the one who broke up with her. No one knows why, or how. And that's how Penelope intends it to be. Shes just hoping that Josie will get back with her even after all the damage had been done.





	1. Prologue

Josie hadn't thought about dating for months. Not since the situation happened. Especially since the only guy she found herself liking was her sisters crush. 

Ever since the breakup Penelope had thought about getting back together Josie. An impossible feat. How was she supposed to get back together with the girl who's heart she broke only months before. Even Penelope didn't know. But she'd figure it out, she always does. 

Lizzie had told Josie from the start that Penelope was trouble. She should've listened. Lizzie was always right. 

Hope had told Penelope from the start that Josie was too nice for her, that she would ruin it. Hope was right. 

Josie wants nothing more than to go back in time and fix whatever she did wrong that made Penelope break up with her. 

Penelope wants to go back in time and change the fact that they broke up. 

They want to fix it all and make it right again.


	2. The Necklace

I looked at my desk, there was the necklace that Penelope got me. Lizzie told me that I should have put it away by now, or sold it. I didn't want to get rid of it. It was far to expensive to throw away. I walked over to my desk and picked it up, it was gold with a rose gem in the middle, I was always fond of roses. Penelope knew that. I sighed deeply and threw it in the desk drawer. "Um Hello? Are you done yet." Lizzie snapped at me from the doorway. We were going out for lunch, with permission from dad, of course. Lizzie dressed in a white suit with a ruby red bow on the collar, her hair up with curled pieces hanging out loosely. "Yeah, just give me a minute." I sounded like a scared mouse. Penelope always said I should speak up, quite literally. Lizzie groaned and slammed my door shut. I looked in the mirror again, there stood a girl who didn't have a voice and couldn't find one.

Lizzie wasnt in the hall when I went out to find her, she probably went downstairs, so that's where I headed. But soon enough, someone fell in step beside me. "You havent worn the necklace." Penelope noted, looking at my neck. Thank God she wasnt a vampire. "Good morning, Penelope." I said sarcastically giving her the side eye. "Where is it?" She asked, on the verge of a demanding tone. She didn't get to do this to me. She didnt get to play this card. "We aren't dating. I dont have to wear it." I snapped at her. She seemed to internally flinch, she visibly looked sad. I felt bad, I shouldn't have snapped at her. "Sorry." I apologized looking down. She looked away from me, I really did hurt her feelings. I didn't mean to. "Its whatever." She said monotone, her eyes looked like they'd just built a steel wall. "I'm sorry." I said again, almost pleading at this point. I don't know why I was so desperate for her to forgive me. "Just forget it, okay?" She said in a soft tone, almost like a compromise. I fully turned towards her before Lizzie appeared infront of us. "Oh great. We have a lunch to go to, c'mon Josie." Lizzie said angrily before dragging me off, not getting a chance to say goodbye to Penelope.


End file.
